


Bobby

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Female Reader, Gen, Kid Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: Some of Bobby's thoughts on the kids he cares deeply for.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & You, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 6





	Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I found in an old notebook, so I thought I'd share. ^-^

Bobby often found himself looking forward to the summer months when the school year had finished and his old friends would often leave their children in his care while they fought the never-ending fight. He particularly enjoyed the company of Dean and Sam Winchester, but as they got older, the banter between the two quietened down. This was when he came to appreciate (not that he already did) the presence of Y/n L/n.

She knew how to keep the atmosphere in the room light and would always keep the Winchester boys on their toes. As his only female charge, perhaps he doted on her a bit more than the others but if they noticed, they didn’t bring him up on the matter.

He realised, one lazy afternoon as she was dozing off on the couch next to him after he’d been reading to her, it was because she reminded him of the family he once had so many years ago. Yes, she was a couple of years Sam’s junior, and perhaps it would only be a couple of weeks a year he would see them, but he cared for them like his own and would do anything to keep them from harm’s way.


End file.
